


【源藏】病入膏肓

by banyingtingchechang



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banyingtingchechang/pseuds/banyingtingchechang





	【源藏】病入膏肓

“组长，二公子到了。”

半藏轻轻地应了声嗯，把手里的清酒放回托盘上，示意男子退下。

他没有起身，依旧安然坐于温泉中，直到微不可闻的脚步声由远及近，最终停在池边。

“哥。”

半藏并不回头，他神色未变，依旧是懒洋洋地浸在温泉水里，声音却冰冷。

“跪下。”

※源藏。  
※黑道AU。  
※私设成山。  
※有且仅有假车。  
※辣眼睛复健作。  
※OOC致歉。

没有片刻犹豫，身后传来“噗通”的声音，重得半藏也忍不住皱眉。

他站起身来，张开双臂由着他人服侍着穿好了浴袍，好似漫不经心地问，“想清楚了？知错了吗？”

跪在地上的青年蓦地抬起头来，虽听话的跪在地上，那双眼睛却是惊人的明亮。他抿了抿唇角，给出了一个出乎半藏意料的回答。

“没有。”

01.

半藏微微勾起唇角，说，“两千万。”

“岛田先生太客气了。”

对面的男子得到了想要的价码，愉快地眯起眼，伸出手来，“那么，合作愉快。”

“合作愉快。”

半藏也伸出手去与他相握，这笔生意同样令他满意，至少没有多余的讨价还价，双方都对自己的价值掂量清晰，是愉快的合作体验。

那人向身边的女子微微示意，女子立刻向半藏靠过来。过于浓郁的香水味让半藏不适得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，但他面上还是客气疏离的笑容，保持了岛田家掌权人该有的气度。

这也不过是最常用的交易手段，就如觥筹交错，是合作成功的证明。他们彼此都对此心知肚明，于是半藏伸手揽住女子的肩膀。

“那么，岛田先生请好好享受。”

男子露出一个满意的笑容，带着他的手下们退出房间。

片刻之后半藏走出房间，上身只批了件羽织，漂亮的肌肉线条袒露在外。门边等候多时的青年立刻迎上来，“组长。”

青年扫过半藏的上身，又看到房间里的女子，不由皱起眉来。但他什么也没说，只是跟在半藏身后。

但那不加掩饰的嫌恶表情已经暴露了青年所想，半藏头也不回，轻笑一声，“怎么，觉得有什么不满？”

源氏没有说话，但等两人转过拐角，没有别人能看到的时候，他突然抓住半藏的手，把他狠狠按在墙上。

“我吃醋。”

他的视线毫无顾忌地爬上半藏裸露在外的皮肤，在他的身体上肆意巡睃，灼热得让半藏微微皱眉，“源氏，你的胆子未免也太大了。”

“是吗？”源氏蛮不在乎地笑着，凑过来吻了他。

舌尖充满侵略性地进犯，源氏的唇舌带着比常人略高的温度，亲吻的动作熟练，气息却不稳得像是纯情的少年。紧跟着手臂也环了上来，源氏的双手按着他的背将他压向自己，脸上是毫不掩饰的热切。

“你和她做了什么没有？”

“没有。”

半藏被亲的嘴唇发麻，眼睛却还是冷静地毫无波动。源氏于是没趣似的放开他，临了却又凑过来在他嘴唇上啄了一下。

“哥哥是我的。”

他嘻嘻笑着，像是得到了心爱玩具的孩童，愉快地离开，背影很快消失在转角。半藏在后面看着他，微微皱眉，拢了拢身上的羽织，继续向庭院深处走去。

他一贯拿这小自己三岁的弟弟没有办法。

02.

“五百万。”

山健次郎将手里的箱子放在桌面，给出了这么一个价码。

“你当是在菜市场买白菜吗？”

半藏懒洋洋地点了支烟，夹在指间，薄薄一层灰雾将他的脸笼在其中，模糊了他的神色。

“……你不要欺人太甚！”

年轻人大约没受过这样的侮辱，一时涨红了脸色。随着这一句一出，他身后所有人都拔枪指向半藏。但半藏依旧不动声色，甚至还轻轻笑了一下。

“想在岛田家的地盘上动我的，你还是第一个。”

话音未落，年轻的忍者突然飘然落地，手中长刀轻描淡写地挥出几道弧光，已经横在山健次郎喉间，而他身后那些保镖已经纷纷握着划了一道伤口的手哀嚎去了。

半藏不满地皱皱眉，他不喜欢这样不干净利落的做法，但源氏一贯能不杀人就不杀人，看在这最好的打手的面子上半藏还是没说什么，只是看向山健，“一千万，然后从吉原滚出去。”

“……”这该死的情况下年轻人显然找不到拒绝的机会，半藏于是将他的沉默当作默认。但他起身离开的时候年轻人突然爆发出高亢的尖叫，“你会下地狱的，岛田半藏！你这个弑父夺权的混蛋！”

“胡说什么！”

源氏最听不得这样的辱骂，刀尖一抖已经在山健喉咙间带出一道血痕。半藏头也不回地挥挥手，“算了，只要他乖乖把钱送到就好。”

岛田帝国的王哪有不知道他人如何评价自己的道理。但背后不恨他不议论他的有几个？他已经厌烦了管这闲事。父亲死后他迅速接管岛田家，以雷霆手腕将作祟之人一一肃清，已经惹了不少仇恨，有那样的传言也不足为奇。

“哥……”

源氏跟了上来，似乎还很是不忿。半藏知道他的意思，边走边问他，“做得很好，想要什么？”

“……我不是那个意思！”

源氏涨红了脸反驳，脸上的愤慨好像是真的一样，这让半藏有些吃惊。

他不是没有自知之明。半藏知道自己身上最诱人的不过是属于岛田家的那份权势，那些自称爱她的人也不过贪图他心情好时会赏赐的好东西。

即便是眼前这个他捡回来当弟弟养着的孩子，也懂得利用他的好心情溜出去打游戏逛花村，就算没有榨取他的价值，与那些人也并没有什么不同。半藏原以为他会再次开口要求假期的，但源氏似乎是真的生气。

“没关系的。”半藏好声好气地，“想要什么，跟佐藤叔说就行了，他会帮你备着的。”

源氏却像是受了莫大的屈辱，猛地瞪了过来，“你当我是什么？”

周围还有属下在看着，这就有些放肆了。半藏喝了一句“放肆”，眼神一扫，属下立刻知趣的退了。

源氏还在那里瞪着他，眼角泛着红色，好像真的受了天大的委屈。半藏实在不明白到底问题出在哪里，迟疑了一下，伸手去摸了摸他的头顶。

但这曾在源氏小时候百试百灵的一招如今也失效了，源氏“啪”地打开他的手，急得声音都快要哽住似的，“哥，我已经不是小孩子了！”

他也不看两人现在在哪里，一步迈上前来扣住半藏的后脑吻了上去。

在走廊上这样亲吻就未免有些过分，但此刻人们已经都被喝退，半藏也就由着他的性子。源氏带着委屈，恨恨地亲吻他，动作粗暴，甚至磕到了半藏的舌头。

这亲吻持续了很长时间，最后半藏终于耐不住地把源氏推开。被拒绝了的青年有些愕然，通红着眼睛看他。

这样的表情又叫半藏无端地于心不忍起来，但他不能让源氏太过放肆，因此沉声道，“源……”

但源氏没给他训完话的机会。青年转身就走，身形快得像是再慢一点他就要真的掉下泪一样。半藏并不明白怎么会有人为这种事委屈成这样，或许是他到底将源氏宠坏了。

03.

他将直垂一件一件脱下，打量着镜中的自己。

或许是今天在聚会中疲于应付众人的关系，镜中男子脸上带着一丝掩饰不住的疲倦。即便保养合宜，也掩饰不住皮肤的干涩松弛。但身体好像还年轻着，锻炼到适度的肌肉依旧是和十九岁一样的线条。

那些老家伙们这次总算说对了，半藏想。他不年轻了，应该是找个女子联姻，巩固岛田帝国的统治，并生个继承人的时候了。

源氏……这狼崽子性格乖戾，也不知如何掩饰自己的心情，在这样黑暗的地方根本走不了多远。

“你在做什么？”

微不可闻的脚步声接近半藏的身后，源氏欺身上来，轻轻咬了咬半藏的脖颈，尖锐的虎牙扣在颈部脆弱的皮肤上，是些微的痒。

“……没什么。”

这些复杂的心思并不是适合告诉源氏的事情，半藏转过头去与他接吻，源氏于是伸出手来将他拥在怀里。

但这个吻并没有持续多久，源氏很快气息不稳地停下来问他，“你喝酒了？”

再好的清酒留在嘴里也不过是那样的味道，半藏淡淡应了声“嗯”，源氏立刻拧起眉毛，赌气似的收紧了环在他腰上的手臂，“少喝点，你那么容易醉，谁知道家族那些长老想打什么主意。”

“你今天没在，我也没多喝。”

半藏实话实说，他也不想喝得半梦半醒被人钻了空子。源氏得到了想要的回答就又凑过来吻他，细微的呼吸声掺杂在唇舌纠缠的湿泞声响中，竟也显得分外煽情。

两个人在散落一地的和服中欢爱，放纵肆意，全然不顾价值不菲的衣料。源氏从背后进入的时候喜欢拉着半藏的头发逼迫他仰起头，颀长的脖颈便绷成一道漂亮的弧度。面前的落地镜诚实的映照出这放荡淫乱的场景，半藏看见镜中的自己，眸光湿润，眼角泛红，身体后仰着，绷成弓一样紧实的弧度。

源氏扣着他的腰凶狠的侵入，半藏根本耐不住喉间逸出的惊喘。灼热的律动让他甚至有被劈开的错觉，他向后伸出手去环住源氏的脖颈，对方于是凑过来，吸血一样咬在他的颈间。

他好像对这样的接触乐此不疲，半藏几乎感觉得到牙尖在缓缓刺破皮肤，终于断断续续地呻吟着抗议，“不要……”

不要留下痕迹。

源氏当然知道他的意思，很快松开了牙齿，但身下依旧有力的挺送，半藏被顶弄得全无反抗之力，喉间涌出的尽是喘息。源氏一边细碎地吻他，一边伸出手去抚摩他的纹身。

意外冰凉的指尖顺着他左臂上的龙纹一路摩挲下去，直至与他十指相扣。这纯情的接触在此刻显得不合时宜，但源氏收紧手指的瞬间半藏只觉得一股冷电从尾椎骨窜上来直达思考的最深处，激烈得让人全无反抗能力。他猛地绷紧了身体，偏偏源氏此刻又凑上来咬着他的耳珠，附在他耳边说，“哥哥，我爱你。”

鱼失去了水，溺水者用尽最后一口氧气。稻草轻飘飘地落下来，压在了骆驼的背上。

半藏的后穴猛然绞紧，脊背窜过致命的快感，令他猛地打了个颤。他失控地迸发出来，生理性的泪水不受控制地从脸颊滑落，又被源氏吻去。

性对他而言不过是笼络人心的诸多手段中并不起眼的一个，但源氏每每说这个字的时候都带着些让人难以错认的认真，这令半藏感到困惑。

但源氏显然对他的思考一无所觉。青年只是强硬地扳着他的手臂，将他按在满地花纹繁复的衣料中翻来覆去地做，像要用尽所有姿势让他达到巅峰，直到半藏再也发不出一点声音，于疲倦中沉沉睡去。

04.

家族的长老们比半藏先一步确定了他的未婚妻人选，但半藏对这毫无意义的妻子并无兴趣。岛田家族世代联姻，不知道产生了多少对名存实亡的夫妻。他对自己总会成为其中之一早有预料，这并不稀奇。

他的母亲也是联姻的牺牲者，这是光鲜权力之下的无可奈何。

半藏被家族里的老头子催着去见了一个又一个女子，平心而论都是漂亮的女子，放在花瓶的位置上是十分合适。其实哪一个对半藏而言都无所谓，形婚就是形婚，谁都一样。

这交易原本就要拍板，直到源氏猛地闯进来，门板撞在墙上，发出“嘭”的一声巨响。

“你要结婚？！”

他并不给半藏留半点情面，上来就是凌厉的质问，却在看到对面女子漂亮的容颜时露出讽刺的笑容，“新娘子都找好了？”

龙一文字无声出鞘，划过一道弧光就要落在女子身上，半藏冷声道，“你敢！”

“我怎么不敢？”

话是这么说着，绿发青年的手还是稳稳停住，刀尖堪堪抵在细白的脖颈间，摆明了是要让半藏看他胆子到底有多大。那女子哪见过这阵仗，一时惊得说不出话。

半藏皱起眉，“你说话便说话，挟持着个弱女子像什么样子。”

“这就维护起来了？”源氏神色更冷，眼看着刀尖就要刺破女子肌肤，半藏猛地站起来，一手按住源氏肩膀用力一扳。

他虽已身居高位，但于体术之上也从未懈怠，源氏全未料到哥哥此番如此狠戾，被轻易制住，半藏翻身以膝盖压住，转头喝道，“都出去！”

属下赶紧搀着吓得不轻的小姑娘退出房间，半藏这才回过头来看源氏，“你未免……”

言语卡在一半，源氏伏在地上，眼睛通红地瞪着他。半藏的声音便卡在喉间，愣愣地松了手。

他想起十六年前，父亲第一次把源氏带回本家，才七岁的小狼崽子瘦成一把骨头，一双眼睛却冷得发亮，像真正的狼。

半藏顿了顿，还是站起身来，“你自己想清楚了，再来找我。”

离开房间的时候他向内看了一眼，源氏还怔怔地坐在那里，偏着头，全然看不清神色。

半藏原以为这不过是意识的任性妄为，毕竟他的弟弟一贯如此。但源氏直到夜里才来找他，还对他说了这么一句“没有”。

青年跪在地上，仰头看着他， 绿色的眼睛冷得发亮，像雪夜里潜伏已久的狼。

他说，“哥哥，你忘了吗？”

——“这一切都由你开始。”

05.

源氏是父亲的私生子。

父亲有私生子其实是半藏很早就知道的事情，岛田这样的家族，腐烂得坦诚自然，全无掩饰。

半藏十岁的时候父亲把源氏带回家。他知道源氏作为岛田家主的幼子是没有人敢亏待的，但源氏确实是瘦，胳膊细得摸不到肉。

但他蹿高很快，岛田家的少主几乎是看着自己的弟弟长大。

父亲不常在家，源氏便总是粘着他。半藏忙于家族事务，并不太理会他，他就不说话，只是跟着。有时候半藏走得快了，源氏便小跑着跟在后面，摔了便不声不响地爬起来，扁着嘴跟在后面委屈地等待他的安慰。

他有时羡慕源氏，虽然对方才是私生子。但源氏可以理所当然地向他索取食物、玩具和感情，而这些都是他从不敢向父亲开口的东西。

源氏拥有他所没有的一切，和光明、自由与爱有关的东西。

这个念头一度折磨得半藏发狂。他嫉妒那只长着翅膀的雀，即便它一辈子也飞不到龙达到的高度，但也没有什么可以牵绊它。

而天赋与身份一样毫无道理可言，源氏是个忍术天才，这让家族很快承认了他的存在。

财富，权势，女色，这些东西源氏都与他一样唾手可得。但他必须去承受那背后的黑暗，源氏却可以拍拍翅膀轻巧地飞离。

神龙不过是个哄小孩的笑话，他被那无形的枷锁困在一池浅水，但至少他不甘心就此一人。

是他诱惑源氏一起堕落。

他想要源氏成为他的刀，又不想被养不熟的狼崽子一口啃在脖子上，于是他选择了源氏会，且唯一会无法抗拒的方式。

于情事上半藏并无原则，只有低等动物才需要靠位置来确定自己的地位。即便是被插入的那方，岛田半藏也知道自己才是这荒谬关系之中的主宰者。

“是我开始的。”

他这样淡淡地应声，理所当然的语气让源氏的眸色暗了暗。但半藏不准备解释。

于是半藏居高临下地看着跪在地上的源氏，直到青年在全无指示的情况下擅自站起来，与他接吻。

忠诚，亲密，利用，血缘，背德，禁忌。这一切构成了半藏和源氏的关系。病态。疯狂。无药可救。不能被轻易洞悉与定义。

06.

“你不许结婚。”

结束之后源氏用下巴蹭着他的颈窝，像只撒娇的大型犬，语气是孩子般的任性。

但半藏知道他是狼，长着一口利齿，如果他说一个不字，源氏就会咬断他的脖子。

半藏没有说话，源氏于是就当他默认，嘻嘻笑着，从半藏背后环抱住他，伸手去抓半藏的手，试图与他十指相扣。

半藏挪了挪手臂躲开了他的动作，这令源氏不满地贴金他问，“又怎么了？”

“热死了，滚开。”

半藏有些不耐烦了，拿手肘撞了一下对方。源氏便不满起来，扯住他的头发逼迫他与自己接吻，手指顺着他身上的龙纹细细抚摩。

那玄色的龙张牙舞爪地盘踞在半藏身上，一直蜿蜒到手腕，分明是玄奥的线条，却被满身斑驳吻痕衬得靡艳难言。半藏任他摆弄，全无反抗，但也并不迎合，源氏皱起眉，失去耐性地再次挺入他的身体。

半藏被他放倒在床上，黑发散乱铺陈。源氏一手将半藏的手臂按在他头顶，一手扣住他的腰，在他体内肆意冲撞。

“你偶尔也该多为家里做点好事，而不是破坏联姻。”

挺送的间隙半藏气息不稳地说，源氏却懒洋洋地垂着眼皮，连一个愤怒的眼神都吝于给予，“我和这个家族无关。”

“我也是这个家族的人……”

半藏接下去的语句被源氏吞没在口中，面对面做的时候亲吻似乎是可以解决一切的办法，但半藏并不放弃，他知道只有这个时候源氏还会多听他说几句话。

“你既然受了家族的好处，就该——唔……”

挺送突然变得激烈起来，年轻人的体力让半藏有些承受不住，粗暴地抽送带来凌虐式的快感，源氏俯下身来，吸血一样咬着他的脖子，“我一辈子也不会为这个该死的家族付出什么。”

这只狼崽子正在失控，对他龇牙咧嘴，只要他对别的犬类露出一丝友善，就要在他身上留下牙印，以示惩戒。

“但是你已经为了这个家族杀了不少人。”

半藏抓住他停下的间隙冷冷地提醒，源氏猛地抬起眼看向自己的哥哥，黑暗里他的眼睛依旧闪烁着清亮的光，狼一样危险和灼烫。

没有人比半藏更清楚源氏的逆鳞在哪里。

大概是被激怒了，源氏将他翻过去，半藏被迫大张着双腿跪在他的大腿上。这是个全无反抗能力的姿势，秘处的律动也因此显得显得分外滚烫和深入，迫得半藏发出难耐的呻吟。

“除了我以外，谁也别想毁掉你。”

半藏高潮的时候源氏附在他耳边声音沙哑地说，然后像是听到自己说了什么好玩的东西一样低低笑起来。

“我爱你，哥。”

熟悉的字眼再次让半藏感到困惑。源氏对他而言是嫉妒的对象，需要笼络的刀，从本质上而言这段关系与联姻并无分别，只是更加病态和扭曲。

但源氏总是轻易地说这个字，好像他们之间的欲望真的由爱而生一样。

07.

源氏越来越任性，只要半藏为了应付他人多和女性说会儿话，或者沾上什么香水味儿，回去就会被翻来覆去折腾到昏厥。

或许是他最近被源氏折腾得厉害，家族里的事情也有些疏于管理，躁动的人开始多起来，接连几次出了问题，即便以岛田帝国的底蕴也有些受不住。这已经是公然的挑衅，摆明了有人在里应外合，准备掀翻他的统治了。

“组长，那批货也出事了。”

低沉的声音打断他的思绪，半藏清醒过来，“什么？损失多少？”

“都没了……”属下有些慌张，半藏阴沉着脸，还是平静地安抚，“别紧张，你让他们安排好，美国佬那边我亲自去谈。”

“是。”

“赶紧把内鬼找出来，对方既然摆明要宣战，也没必要给他留面子。”半藏神色淡淡，“时间不多，如果找不出来，你可以自己考虑留下那只手。”

“……是。”

属下满身是汗地退出去，半藏有些疲倦地揉着眉心。

“心烦？”

源氏又不知道从什么地方出现，大热天的，还是一把把他拥在怀里。半藏挣了两下没挣脱，也懒得动了，只冷冷地，“你要是多帮些忙，我也不至于累成这样。”

这回答换来源氏嘻嘻笑着落在他颈间的深深浅浅的几个吻，“要不，你可以跟我一起逃走，到一个没有岛田家的地方去。”

半藏张了几次口想要教训他，最后还是都化作无奈的一句，“……你啊。”

源氏不是不知道现在的身份地位都是岛田家给的，但他不在乎。可半藏还背着管理者的担子，哪有这么轻易撂挑子的道理。

这个想法掠过脑海的一瞬他惊觉自己竟然是想离开的，但失去这个帝国他们什么都不是。

源氏还在抱着他，带着点撒娇意味的姿势。半藏微微叹口气。

他始终拿自己这个弟弟没有办法。

这次损失太大，半藏也不得不拉下脸来好好安抚了美国那边的人。难免又要觥筹交错，喝多了酒，晚上源氏就又是一番折腾。这么过了几天之后，内鬼的事情终于有了眉目。

属下送来的是个资料盘，他一贯不喜欢这些现代的东西，既然这么送来了，就必然不是几页纸能记下的东西。

他一目十行地看完送来的记录，过于详细的资料让他读完之后有种隔世的恍惚感。

“……是我没想到，怪不得那内鬼的消息如此清楚。”半藏自嘲似的笑了笑，属下不知他是不是在自言自语，一时不敢接话。半藏想了想，又说，“是我小看了他。”

和室内陷入片刻寂静，半藏抬起眼来说，“行了，你退下吧。”

属下赶紧无声的退下，不敢惊扰到状态不对的组长。半藏坐在那里，入定了一般一动不动。片刻之后只有一人的和室里突然传来半藏的笑声，笑声愈来愈大，克制不住似的，笑着笑着眼泪突然掉了下来。岛田家主低下头来，长发从他肩头流水一般滑落。

08.

“是我小看了你。”

半藏伏在他肩头淡淡地说。在情事过后这样不着寸缕地趴在源氏怀中说话，比起质问，更带了几分旖旎的味道。

“……你知道了？”

源氏并不反驳，冰凉的指间顺着半藏的纹身慢慢摩挲而下，直至与他十指相扣。半藏微微动了动，避开他的动作。

“为什么？”

半藏的声音带着些缠斗，源氏无法分辨那是情事过后未退的情潮在作祟，还是半藏在真心难过。

“这个岛田帝国毁了的话，你就可以跟我一起逃了吧？”

好像在说什么美妙的设想，源氏发出低低的笑声。

这荒谬的回答让半藏气得笑出声来，他反过来咬住源氏的脖颈，尖锐的犬齿刺破肌肤，很快沁出血珠。源氏没有抱怨，他将手指插入哥哥柔软的发根，顺着往下梳理。

真荒唐。

这本来应该是和联姻性质相同的交易，他付出身体，源氏付出忠心。他让那只雀和龙一样被困在这一池浅水中，无法飞起，只能向下坠落。

是什么时候变味了呢？

或许是源氏第一次在做爱的时候说“我爱你”，这字眼就像一把刺扎进了半藏的心脏，埋进罪孽的种子。

破土而出。生根发芽。

这场危险的游戏全盘失控，半藏后知后觉地发现自己被卷入了一个不知将通往何处的旋涡。

他的刀长成了他的肋骨。锋刃向外，鲜血淋漓。锋刃向内，刺破心脏。

半藏低低地笑起来。源氏伸出手来，轻轻撩开了汗湿了粘连在半藏脸上的头发。

“我爱你，哥哥。”

半藏有些恍惚。他想起很多年前，他们的父亲几乎从不出现，于是偌大的庭院里只有兄弟俩，七岁的源氏跟在他身后，心安理得地向他索取食物、玩具和感情。

童真的，自由的，无法被驯服的小狼崽子。

半藏低下头，看见一把短短的怀剑插在源氏胸口。怀剑的剑柄就握在半藏的手心，鲜血淋漓，刺破心脏。

源氏没有说话，他看上去很痛，但还是伸出手来，轻轻撩开了汗湿了粘连在半藏脸上的头发，低下头来吻了他。

他的刀长成了他的肋骨。锋刃向外，鲜血淋漓。锋刃向内，刺破心脏。

-END-


End file.
